


A Scandal

by EnigmaProductions



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: AU that no one asked for, Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Age Lore, Elf!Piers, Fantasy Racism, M/M, Mentions of Past Events, Victor and Gloria are siblings, mentions of rose - Freeform, no one asked for this, scandals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaProductions/pseuds/EnigmaProductions
Summary: Every year there is a glorious tournament that would take place within Galar, to give those who seek it; the chance to battle the Champions for their title. It is a journey, a pilgrimage that inspires growth for many, an opportunity to forge alliances and improve relations.The impact of these changes can still be felt to this day. The tournament has been won, the game has been decided.This is a story of what came after and a relationship that would start to bloom that could cause a scandal.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Scandal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again folks with another AU that no one asked for. This has just been haunting me so I eventually had to write it out cause I noticed no one else was. Hope you enjoy it.

To the North East of Thedas, lies a country known as Galar and its islands.

There are ten cities within Galar, each ruled and protected by their lord or their elder.

The farming cities of Postwick and Wedgehurst, protected by its Elder Sonia the Keeper.

The industrial city of Motostoke, ruled and protected by its Lord Kabu; the fiery Arcane Warrior.

The farming city of Turffield, ruled and protected by its lord Milo; the farming ranger.

The seaport Hulbury, ruled and protected by Lady Nessa; the force mage of the sea.

The historical city of Hammerlocke, ruled and protected by Lord Raihan; the dragon tamer.

The alienage Spikemuth that sits upon the outskirts of Hammerlocke, often forgotten by those one the outside; protected by its elder Marnie after she returned from her journey.

The vibrant city Stow-on-Side, ruled and protected by Lady Bea the reaver.

The snowy city of Circhester famous for its hot spring, ruled and protected by Lady Melony; the spirit healer of ice.

The charming and colorful city of Ballonlea, ruled and protected by Lord Bede the chevalier who took over after returning from his journey.

The Kingdom of Wyndon that watches over all of these cities, a beautiful city that has no equal in all of Galar. Ruled and protected by King Leon the previous champion of Galar after the previous King Rose was dethroned due to his attempt to use a power he did not fully comprehend put the people of Galar at great risk; Leon had been assisted by the current heroes and champions of Galar Victor and Gloria.

Every year there is a glorious tournament that would take place within Galar, to give those who seek it the chance to battle the champions for their title. It is a journey, a pilgrimage that inspires growth for many, an opportunity to forge alliances and improve relations.

The impact of these changes can still be felt to this day. The tournament has been won, the game has been decided.

This is a story of what came after and a relationship that would start to bloom that could cause a scandal.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously though, I like woke up one morning and it was just all I could think about for most of a day and I just kept thinking about this for days. If I didn't write it out I was going to lose my mind.
> 
> This prologue was mostly to set out like an establishing setting and to gauge how interested in this people actually would be.


End file.
